disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Captain Hook/@comment-50.5.231.30-20180603235427
You know there are backstorys of Captain Hook you can use like from DvND or the tinker bell movie or make one up it’s always cool for that um I’m not counting Jake and the Neverland Pirates because you’ve all have read my thoughts on it on Aladdin world comment and mama hook I didn’t care for that much. and of all the Disney spin off tv shows, I think Jake and the Neverland Pirates is such an insult to the original more than any of the other ones like Aladdin tv show was actually pretty decent the Little Mermaid tv show incredibly cheesy but it didn’t really contradict or anything with the continuity um... even Hercules even though I think the Hercules tv show was fxxxxxx stupid or ridiculous of a concept because he’s in “ High School “ and it did do some continuity eras at least it was somewhat interesting i mean heck even Emperor’s new school which I only seen bits and peace’s even though I think the concept is fxxxxxx stupid as hell like “ He has to back back to high school? But I thought he was a full grown man? “ yeah I just didn’t like it, at the same part a lot of people who did watched it said “ you know what, it was actually pretty funny ok “ but then you get to the Jake and the Neverland Pirates one and that Peter Pan spin off is just THE WHOLE MORAL OF PETER PAN IS THAT NEVERLAND IS ONE ISLAND IN ANOTHER FXXXXXX DIMENSION! No mam’s Land, no human being has ever seen before except for those that live there, that means there are no other islands no other Pirates ships save for one like The Jolly Roger, Indians and Peter Pan and the lost boys and the only way you can go there is to have pixie dust with Peter Pan and no Pirates can help you on that I mean yeah in the ending of the first one they take the Jolly Roger to take the darling childrens home but they used it because they kicked the Pirates out and in the sequel the Pirates did have their ship back but that’s because their flying on pixie dust is because they got defeated by Peter Pan again they didn’t Bring Jane to Neverland to have fun No! they were taking her prisoner and a bait to capture Peter Pan it’s the whole point, but yet they turned it into a Dora the explorer Pirates show I mean oh my god how did we get from the middle of nowhere undiscovered no mankind has ever seen uncongured unexplored and all of a sudden it became a Dora the explorer rip off but with Pirates I did not like the Jake and the Neverland Pirates in anyway shape or form ok just so... seriously Peter Pan having a tv show in a Dora the explorer show on Disney junior WHAT THE FLYING FXXXX ok so yeah